Hellboy Fanfic Excerpt
by Lady Thigocia
Summary: A snippet of what could be a story. Read, review and vote! Instructions are in the story!


Here's a small snippet of what might be in a possible Hellboy fanfic. Review and vote whether I should begin with this particular story. If you do not enjoy it, please look at the rest of the following one-shots and vote for one of the three on my poll.

"Rising of the Tide", a Dragons in our Midst/Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover

"Beyond", a Lord of the Rings fanfic

Remember, my stories are for God's glory and honor. If you are concerned that some of the stories are rather un-biblical or unchristian-like, just bear with me and I will do my best to make it as good for you as possible. If you do not like Christian-based stories, no one is forcing you to read this.

Your votes make me and my muses happy. Legolas says hi. Nuada… well, we'll just leave it at that.

* * *

Nuada Silverlance sat, placing the rest of the gears into the golden chamber that would serve as the Elemental's prison. He glanced at the mural of the Tree of Life, carved onto the wall. It was a reminder of the fall of Man. His blood boiled at the sight of it, but he left it there. It served as a fuel for his kindling anger.

Thousands of years, he had been living alone. Was it lonely? Yes, but it was humbling. As a prince, he had never had such courtesies, such as humility. Now, he did and he knew about the lower servant's priorities, hopes and dreams. He only hoped that he'd be able to accomplish all of his own, before the end of this week.

His sister was the only one standing in his way. Well, other than the Royal Council. The other royalties of the Magical Creatures would not care for his plan. That would not matter, though.

"Would it, now?"

He nearly knocked over the golden chamber, upon hearing the most unwanted voice.

There she was, the lady herself. Lady Siofra, a Keeper of the Olden Way. What she lacked in manners, she made up for in her abilities. Nuada gave a scowl, standing. His hands formed tight fists.

"How did you come here," he demanded, walking down the stairs.

She only spread out her hands, her dark apparel blending with the walls of the chamber. "Nuada, you've been in the sewers too long. I came alone, as you can see and I am unarmed."

"You are not one that needs to be armed," he growled, moving towards her.

"Rather touchy, aren't you," she asked, casually.

He grabbed her arm. "What do you want?"

Her eyes turned red, showing the true threat that only a Fae could give. "Only one warning, _your highness_."

He knew very well what she was capable of, and therefore, let go. He may have been strong, but not with one as powerful as Lady Siofra. It irked him greatly.

The Fae walked passed him, taking in the surroundings. "Well, I see you've done well for yourself. The dripping adds a nice tone to the brick and mortar."

"What do you want, Fae," asked Nuada, feeling as if it was the tenth time.

Siofra turned, her grey robe swirling around with her. "You've been busy, haven't you? I mean, with two pieces of the crown already-

"If you've come to lecture me on the consequences of my actions, I suggest that you return to one of your pupils," he interrupted.

The Fae stepped forward, her face now full of seriousness. "You do not know the full extent of the consequences, Nuada. You never have. Even as a mere boy, you never understood-

He held up a hand, turning away. "You waste my time."

"You waste your life!"

The Elf turned back. "What do you know of life, Fae? You keep to your tower of knowledge, hiding yourself in books. You know nothing of the sacrifice that is given for your comforts and pleasures. You know not of the suffering that spreads in our people's-

"I've met her, Nuada!"

He stopped, upon hearing this. His face was full of confusion.

"You know very well who I mean," she snapped, walking to him. She circled him. "You've dreamt of her for the past sixteen years. She's been right there right under your nose!" She flicked at his face, causing him to lean back. "If you're not careful, you could lose her before you even meet her."

Nuada walked away from her, making his way towards the golden chamber. "I appreciate your warning."

"She's beautiful, Nuada. She's closer than you think."

The Elf slowed. He couldn't help but think back to the vision, two days ago. At the same time, he knew that Siofra could be lying. Then again, the Fae had no real reason to lie.

"Do you want to know her name?"

He didn't answer, not really knowing what to do.

"Alexandra White."

Nuada turned to glare at the Fae, only to find that her form had disappeared into the darkness.

Author's Note; REVIEW AND VOTE!


End file.
